


Kill and Grace

by AlexanderSpeedwagon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderSpeedwagon/pseuds/AlexanderSpeedwagon
Summary: Whatever happened to the survivors of The Ultimate Detention Center for Criminal Justice?Namba opened a bakery?An epilogue for a Killing Game discord server, set in the canon universe of 'What if He Does?'





	Kill and Grace

Namba was always one to rise early. Being one of the most dangerous men on the planet meant that he was not exactly a heavy sleeper. The thousands of confirmed kills he had weren't the reason he wasn't asleep. He had his fair share of responsibilities. It was something quite out of the ordinary for one such as himself. 

Namba Ichiro was the owner of the most popular bakery in the small town where he lived: Ghost Bakeries was quickly gaining notoriety in the surrounding area. Recently people had been coming from out of town more and more to try Namba's baked goods. 

Of course, he didn't do everything by himself. He had a pair of helpers. 

"Cyra, you up?" Namba knocked softly on the door across the hall from his bedroom. Opening the door slowly, he saw a short, blue haired girl staring at a computer screen, typing away with insane speed.

"Namba of course I'm up, I'm always up!" Cyra, the girl in question, spent her free time as a game developer. Her first game had been a wild success, leaving audiences eagerly anticipating her next work. She had spent the last two years designing it all by herself, and it was nearing its completion.

"Great. We open in an hour. Start getting ready." Namba smiled faintly and closed the door. He had one other helper to wake, and this one was not gonna be as easy. He took a few steps down the hall and opened a door that led to another staircase. On the other end of that was a loft where the aforementioned other helper resided. "AMI! WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Namba threw open the door and stomped in. He normally wasn't one for cursing, but with Ami it was hard to avoid it. Her upbringing was less than ideal, leaving her with a mouth worse than any sixteen year old he had ever met.

She was also the heaviest sleeper he had ever met. This was the most effective way the former soldier had of waking up the other girl. 

The girl in question was snoring. She had curly blonde hair and was wearing a solid black nightgown. Namba stomped over and shook her violently.

"It's 5:30, wake the fuck up!" As he did this, she slowly opened her eyes and groaned. 

"Namba, fuck, I'm up. I'm up! See?" She opened her eyes and looked up at him. 

"Alright. I'll be back in a few to check on you." He threw open the curtains, not that it would do much good, the sun was only just starting to rise. He turned around and started walking out.

"Fuck..."

"I heard that!" The door slammed shut on his way out. 

He climbed down the stairs that led to the bakery. His home was a second floor apartment on top of the storefront. The two girls he was living with were immense help, despite the conflict they occasionally had. 

The store itself was a modest, old timey design with display cases and shelves made out of laminated Cherrywood. It wasn't Namba's first choice, but Cyra insisted on it. She ended up being right, the color of the wood matched that of the walls perfectly. Namba looked out over the store and smiled to himself. Out of all the things he saw himself doing upon leaving prison, owning a bakery was not once of them. 

The former soldier went back into the kitchen and fired up the ovens. They'd be on all day regardless of how busy they were. He insisted on baking all of his products fresh daily. As soon as the last one was set he heard a series of faint thumps on the stairs. 

 

He was still facing the ovens when Namba said "Morning Cyra."

"How'd you know it was me?" She asked. Her hair was still damp from her shower. The girl had a pinky in her ear as Namba turned around to address her properly. 

"You think Ami would be down here before you?" He asked her. "You should probably finish drying that. Don't wanna get sick."

"It's fine. I'll be ok." She muttered. 

"No seriously, don't catch a cold." Namba walked over to her and pat the girl's head. If he was being honest with himself, he still had feelings for her, even though it had been more than two years since they first met. She had made it clear that she wasn't going to ever return those feelings. However, she had always done so in an indirect way. 

"Fine, ill dry off properly. Jeez..." She walked back up the stairs, not feeling Namba's watchful eye on her. 

After she disappeared from sight he went into the back fridge for the few products he premade. Mostly cookies, but there were a few assorted other sweets in there. He normally made a large batch of cookie dough the night before to let it set so that it was easier to prepare in the mornings. This morning, however, something was off. Namba opened the fridge and found that the cookie dough reserve was only half of what it should have been.

"God fucking dammit Cyra, would you stop!" A voice a tad more gruff than Cyra's resounded throughout the bakery. Within an instant Namba knew what had happened. Ami came flying down the stairs, still dressed in her nightgown. "Namba, control your pet! You wouldn't fucking believe what she did!"

Namba placed part of his cookie dough stash on a counter and turned around. The other girl was holding a paper fan, pointing it at Cyra, the other had pointing a finger at the former Ghost.

"What is it this time?" He asked, sighing.

"She fucking hovered over me and whispered to me like some sorta pervert!" Ami looked back at Cyra and shook her fan in a way she thought looked menacing.

"I did not hover! I told you I wouldn't do that anymore!" Cyra's face was beet red as she defended herself from the blonde's accusations.

"So you're a liar and a pervert, huh?" She dropped both of her arms to her sides and huffed. "Well, I'll leave you two fuckers be, I've gotta shower. Still too damn early Namba!"

As Ami stormed off Cyra watched her go, an almost sad expression on her face. "I hope I didn't upset her..."

"She'll be fine. Let's get some breakfast in you. Want anything in particular?" Namba asked as he took out a few cookie sheets.

"Nope. I'm not really hungry this morning. Thanks though." Cyra said, going over to the fridge to fetch the remaining cookie dough. Namba looked at the blue haired teen for a moment and thought about his missing cookie dough. He muttered to himself about probably halving the batch on accident before fetching more supplies.

"Cyra, we're a little short on Chocolate Chip, think you can make a batch real quick?"

"Huh? Yeah... That's fine." She pulled out the last carton of 5 dozen eggs and two gallons of milk, ducking back into the fridge to find them. Namba takes out a twenty pound bag of flour and a few other supplies for baking bread and goes to work.

Half an hour later, the ovens are filled with cookies and there are several dozen future loaves of bread in the form of many small balls of dough waiting their turn to roast in the bakeries' ovens. Namba crosses his arms, which are covered in flour at this point, and smirks.

"Nice going, Cyra." He looks down at her and dusts some of the white powder out of her hair.

"Alright, let's fucking do this!" Ami barged into the room once again, this time wearing a long sleeved white shirt, blue jeans, and a red apron. She said it made her look more like a baker, not that either of the other two residents of the place thought that.

"Umm... Ami we're done, what took you so long?" Namba said, not bothering to look at her this time. 

"What? Why? I'm ready to get to work now though!"

"You do realize that I'm not getting paid for this and I do more work than you, right?" Cyra said, turning around and smiling at the girl. 

"Well, I would help more but you guys always get started when I'm in the shower!" Ami stomped one foot on the ground and clenched her fists.

"Maybe you should wake up earlier sweetie..." Cyra said, twirling her hair. It had gotten quite long since their release from prison, mostly because she had only gotten it cut once, and only because Ami insisted that she could do it.

"How many times have I told you, bitch? Don't fucking call me that! Damn!" Ami shouted and walked past, determined to be of some help. She looked in the ovens as Namba and Cyra made eye contact.

"She means well." The programmer says.

"She does, she just has trouble expressing it."

"I heard that!" Ami turned on the oven lights for the pair of hotboxes on the far wall. Her inspection of the cookies was satisfactory enough for her to compliment Namba on them.

"Actually, Ami... that was the batch Cyra made this morning. Apparently I didn't make enough dough yesterday."

"What? You fucking serious? Whatever..." The sole surviving Takahashi wasn't about to compliment her blue haired peer, so she just left it at that.

"Is it too much to ask for a compiment, Ami?" Cyra was still twirling her hair, but she twisted her hips as she spoke.

"Yes." Ami turned around and nearly glared at her, 

"Ok, ok, fine. Sorry I asked." She stopped moving entirely when Ami opened her mouth.

"Get along you two, it's too early for this." Namba held his arms out, trying to calm down the former mobster.

"I'll just... go back upstairs. My models should be done rendering now." Cyra frowned and walked out of the kitchen, opening the door that led to the staircase.

"Yeah that's right, you go do-" Ami shouted, but was cut off by Namba.

"Come on, Ami. It's too early to be starting that."

"Fuck you!"

"You can go fuck yourself then!" Namba never liked shouting expletives at the young girl, but she responded to it, which is more than he could say about most of his other methods of communication.

"Maybe I will!" Ami shouts back. "I just want to fucking help, is that too damn much to ask?"

"No, but you need to start getting up earlier if you want to make that happen." Namba says before walking out to the front, leaving Ami to look after the cookies. He hadn't even turned on the lights before he saw two figures standing outside the door, one much taller than the other. "Who is..."

He walks up to the door and looks out the glass.

"Well look who finally decided to show up..." He quickly unlocked the door and allowed them in. They walked in quickly, and Namba shut the door behind them. "Staying out of trouble?"

"Staying out of the wrong kind of trouble." The shorter figure said, the feminine voice filling Namba's eardrums, which caused him to smile.

"We're... safe..." The much taller person said, a much deeper voice emanating from his mouth.

"Nice to see you two. I'm still getting ready to open up, but make yourselves at home. I'll get some tea going." He says, showing them around the shop and kitchen areas. 

Ami was still in the back, staring at the inside of one of the ovens intently. She heard footsteps, but she was undeterred from her gaze until she heard Namba introduce who they belonged to.

"Ami, you remember Tadashi and Yuu?" They both waved at her as they entered the kitchen. 

"Huh? Yeah, I do, are they..." She turned around to see them for herself. "Oh, look who's still alive, sup fuckers?" 

Despite this dubious greeting, she walked over to them and smiled.

"Namba! You were supposed to work on that!" Yuu looked up at the soldier and frowned at him.

"I know, I know... Funny story about that... She ended up working on me..."

"He curses me out to wake me up!" Ami exclaimed with glee.

"He... does?" Tadashi asked.

"Yeah I'm with Tadashi on this one, that doesn't seem right."

"You guys don't understand, she the heaviest fuc- erm... sleeper i've ever seen." Namba scratched his head, hoping nobody caught his near slip-up.

"I heard that!" Yuu said.

"Dammit." Namba snapped his fingers in mock anger.

"Come on man, you're not teaching her properly!"

"Umm... excuuuuuse me? I grew up in a damn yakuza! It's too late for that shit!"

"Can I not, just... never mind!" Yuu crossed her arms. "So where's Cyra? She still hanging out here?"

"Bitch just went upstairs." Ami said.

"Ami, really! You two are the same age, shouldn't you be friends?" Yuu asked.

"Well we would be if she would stop crushing on me!"

"Oh... right... that." Yuu mumbled. She added in a louder voice "Well where is she, I wanna say hi."

"Go up these stairs, her room is the last one on the right. I've got some cookies to take out. You two go have fun."

"Thanks Namba!" Yuu said before skipping to the door, all but dragging Tadashi along. After the door closed behind them, Ami asked Namba 

"What have those two been up to?" She took a pair of oven mitts and put them on, opening the first oven.

"Apparently they've been on the run. I don't know all the details but they got caught up in something." He answered as he prepared the cooling racks.

"Oh. What about the other two? Yoshiro and Marika?" Once the cooling racks were in place she began placing trays on them, the wheeled towers stashed in a corner for now.

"Well... you heard about Shoreline, right?" Namba asked her.

"I know the name, but not much else."

"Ok, long story short it was another killing game, like the one we were in, but there were 50 people to start. Yoshiro got it shut down, saved a bunch of lives. Marika's been playing shogi still. Been winning a lot of major tournaments, from what I understand."

"That's cool. I played shogi a little bit growing up. I think I remember the rules." Ami emptied the last oven onto the cooling rack and wheeled it out to the storefront.

"Really? How come you never mentioned it before?" Namba asked after he followed her in with the other rack.

"Because I only ever played with Ryuji you nimrod!" She threw the oven mitts she was still wearing at him and stormed back into the kitchen.

Namba slid past the curtain and threw the mitts onto a nearby counter. 

"Sorry, kid, I didn't know." He saw Ami standing pushed up against the counter, her hands pressed down on it.

"Fuck... Two years, Namba. Two fucking years, it hasn't gotten any easier..." He heard her sniffle, at which he walked closer to her tentatively.

"I know, I know. He was your brother, that kind of pain won't ever go away. Come on, you'll be ok." He was stood directly behind her now, and placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed.

"He wasn't just... you're right. I'll be fine. It's just that seeing those two here, and you making me think of that... It hit me all at once. I'll be right back." She brushed his hands off her shoulders and walked towards the stairs, disappearing behind the door.

Namba began the next step of opening preparation without his crying assistant. He took the bowls of bread dough, which were done rising by now, and put them in molds before laying them on the racks in the various ovens. Ghost Bakeries had 16 ovens in its kitchen, before opening all of them were running full blast, baking loaf of bread after loaf of bread. He would need more than a few rounds of that to have enough to make it through the day. That's not to say they only produced one product, the bakery was particularly well known for its cakes, a specialty of Namba's due to his time in prison. Cyra insisted on eating little else than chocolate cake while under his care, it was only recently that he was able to break her of the unhealthy habit.

Ami returned just as he put the last loaf baking. There was still a fair bit of dough out, which with any luck will last them until lunch. She was followed by the other three people on the upper floor.

"Namba, did you know they were coming?" Cyra asked, appearing from behind Tadashi, whose figure dwarfed hers.

"No, they just showed up."

"We were in town, and decided to stop by is all." Yuu said, clasping her hands behind her back and rocking back and forth.

"Yeah... it's no problem right?" Tadashi asked, shuffling his feet.

"No, not at all. It's good to see old friends again." The Ghost looked down at his watch and mentally noted the time. It didn't take long for the bread to fully bake. Ami perked her head up when he did this, looking down at her own wrist as well.

"No oven timer?" Yuu asked. It was a simple question, but not one that came without reason.

"That's a long story. We should sit down with breakfast for that. I've got some scraps from yesterday, you guys like banana nut muffins?"

"What about that loaf of miso bread?" Ami asked. Another innocent question.

"Oh yeah we should--" Namba had started to speak but was cut off by his blue-haired resident.

"It's gone." She said slowly.

"Gone?" Ami asked. "Man, I love that shit..."

"We had half a loaf left over after supper, where'd it go?" Namba was quite confused by this and started thinking back to the previous evening's meal.

"No, we started with half, remember?" Cyra was quite insistent on this fact.

"Well, if you say so..." The man in question did not seem too convinced of this, but chose not to comment on it anyway. Whatever happened to it, it was not worth the trouble of finding out.

The bread was nearly done baking, so Namba and Ami began preparing to remove them from the ovens while Cyra went into the storefront to lay out the cookies. It was much the same process as before: One by one they would check if the good was baked properly before placing it on the cooling rack. Since the goods in question are loaves of bread they would have to cool for a few moments before they could be sliced properly. Some time ago Namba bought a machine to do it for them, since he was quickly growing tired of it and Ami proved to be incompetent at it. While the bread was cooling off Namba went to the refrigerator and pulled out the aforementioned muffins.

"Let's go up to eat." He said to Tadashi and Yuu, who were standing near the stairwell door while the other two in the room worked.

"Yeah I'll show you guys the dining room, I decorated it myself!" Ami said, opening the door and barreling up the stairs. She was at the top looking down on the three adults, who were still en route as she put her fists on her hips. "Come on slowpokes! We open in half an hour!"

She stood there smirking wildly as her company reached the top of the stairs.

"This way!" As soon as Yuu, who was at the front of the group, reached the top step she shouted and ran down the small hallway, opening a door on the right side of it. "It's in here, come on!"

"This place seems..." Yuu said as soon as she had a look around. What she saw was a single long hallway with three doors on both walls. It was dimly lit by a long light fixture over each of the doors.

"When I bought the property this floor was used as a small inn." Namba explained as he reached the top himself, shortly followed by Tadashi. They looked down the hall, where Ami was standing impatiently in front of the door once more, her company not as keen on arriving at their destination as she was.

"The fuck you guys? We don't have all day!" Ami almost shouted before ducking into the room.

"She hasn't..." Tadashi started.

"Gotten any better, has she?" Yuu finished for him as she began to walk towards the opening she made.

"Sadly no. In fact..." Isamu paused for a moment, chuckling as he entered the dining room. "She's made me worse about it."

In the center of the dining room was a rather large round table clad in a blue and white plaid patterned tablecloth. A small counter with various sized plates, bowls, and utensils sat on it, with a sink next to it and a microwave on the opposite side of that. In the far corner was a refrigerator much smaller than the one built into the wall downstairs, which was a room in and of itself. The far wall was opened to the morning sun by two large square windows, separated by a section of wall in the middle, behind the sink and counter.

When the three walked in Ami already had laid out their breakfast: about a dozen banana nut muffins were on a plate, steaming hot, with a stick of butter off to one side. each of the four chairs had a plate in front of it.

"Come on you guys! Let's dig in!"

Before any of them could sit down Ami was already cutting open a muffin to spread butter on its innards.

"She's gonna yell at us until we eat, won't she?" Yuu asked, turning to Namba and pointing a finger at the girl, who was not happily chewing away on a bite of muffin.

"She always does. Come on now, they're good." He goes to take a seat next to her, repeating the same process she went through a moment ago. The couple follow suit, taking residence in the last two empty chairs in the room. Before long all four of them are eating and joking merrily.

"And then the bear chased after me with one, can you believe it?" Yuu asked, laughing softly. Tadashi and Namba were enjoying the retelling of this particular story, despite having heard it from her many times in the years after their release. Ami just sat there, looking dejected. The door creaked open, and Cyra came walking in, staring at the four.

"Namba, we open soon, right?" She stood behind Tadashi's chair, who was facing away from the door. As she spoke the man in question looked down at his watch.

"We've got another fifteen minutes, I suppose we should start laying things out. Everything's made already, just needs to go out on the shelves. Would you mind doing that?" Namba asked. He was only mildly concerned about opening on time. He had never unlocked the doors even a second late before, but Tadashi and Yuu's presence made him very willing to bend that principle. Cyra would be some help with that. She's the better worker between her and Ami, so the shop's owner was confident she could open the doors on her own. 

"Yeah, I can. Ami, mind helping me with that?" She had one hand still resting on the door frame as she spoke, beginning to back out of the room. 

"When I'm done eating, maybe." The other girl replied with a mouthful of muffin. 

Cyra just nodded and walked out, closing the door behind her. 

"That slut is crazy if she thinks I'm gonna help her." Ami growled as soon as she left. 

"What's your problem with her anyway?" Yuu asked, looking at the blonde, a curious glint in her eyes. 

"She's always hitting on me, I fucking hate it. I don't get paid enough to put up with her bullshit."

"Namba you pay her?" Tadashi asked. 

"Minimum wage is enough when you're not paying for room and board, plus she's got all that inheritance money." The words from Namba made Ami glare at him. 

"What? Sorry... look I know losing your family sucks, I get it." His voice was clearly audible, even though it was little more than a whisper to him. 

"Fuck off. Maybe I should go down there." She grumbled and stormed out of the room. 

"Is she..." Tadashi started.

"She's fine. She gets quite emotional when anybody talks about that place. I'm honestly surprised it took that long for her to leave."

"Should we have stopped?" Yuu chimed in, looking back at the door, which had been slammed shut. 

"I keep telling her she needs to get over it. I've lost people important to me before, you guys know that. You would think growing up in as tough of an environment as she did she'd be better at dealing with it."

"But Namba, she's still just a girl. She had to watch her brother get eaten by sharks, her dad was shot to death while she was in the room, not to mention her mom..." Yuu looked down at her plate and rubbed her eyes. 

"I know that, I do. But it's been two years, she shouldn't be obsessing over it, it's not healthy." Namba sighed and stood up, going to was his plate. "I just want her to move on, she's almost like a daughter to me at this point."

"That's... nice." Tadashi said. "We were... thinking about adopting."

Namba perked up at this, turning his head to look back at the table. 

"What made you decide that?"

"I don't know actually... we just started talking about having kids one day, and umm... we decided adopting one would be the way to go." Yuu replied. 

"Well that's nice. You two are gonna be great parents." Namba put his plate on a nearby drying rack and walked back over, sitting down. "I'm about to go down there too, how long are you two in town for?"

"Not long honestly. There's a uhh, parade coming through. Figured since we were here for that we'd stop by and visit for a little while."

Namba laughed. "A parade? First I've heard of it. Is there a festival in town that Ami doesn't know about? She tells me weeks in advance cause she wants to go to every one she can."

"Well... it's not a festival really. Just a parade." Tadashi looked away as he spoke. 

"Huh. Maybe the five of us can go watch it." Namba said. He looked at his watch and back towards the door. "We should be opening soon. Those two girls know what they're doing."

"Have they done this on their own before?" Yuu's question coerced a laugh from the baker. 

"Shit, Ami's run the store by herself for a day while I was sick. She was mad at Cyra for a month after cause of how she woke her up."

"How did she...?" Tadashi's voice croaked. 

"She kissed her." When Namba said this, both of his guests nodded in understanding. 

"Glad she never came on to me." The artist chuckled as she said this. "Ami isn't into it then, huh?"

Another chuckle from Namba later and he told her "Oh no, not at all... Aaaaand... we should be opening now."

A moment of silence later and Ami came barging into the door, panting slightly. 

"Huh? There a problem already?" Namba stood up and walked towards the door. 

"Yeah. Big fucking problem! Downstairs, there's two people down there. You guys want to see this." Ami pointed at Yuu and Tadashi as she spoke. 

"What do you mean?"

"Just..." Ami waves her arms in an exaggerated manner towards the door. "Okay? You guys seriously need to come see this." 

She dashed back towards the bakery after the words left her mouth. Namba looked back towards the couple seated at his table. 

"You guys coming?"

Both of them mumbled agreements and got up slowly, walking back down the stairs and into the storefront. What they saw when the got there surprised all three of them equally. 

A man with out of control dark hair, hand in hand with a blonde woman, were talking to Cyra, who was leaned over the counter. 

"You guys... what are you doing here?" Namba asked the two. 

"Wow... guys it's been so long... we've got so much to catch up on..." The small artist was bouncing up and down in her place slightly, excited to see the new guests. 

"Yeah, been almost a year since you two were here last." Namba said, smiling widely at the newcomers. 

"Hey guys..." Tadashi said as he held up a hand. 

"Hey guys..." Yoshiro's voice rang out in the bakery, to the shock of the three adults who had just walked down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for putting up with my procrastination guys! Part 2 going up soon as I get it done!


End file.
